With the Flow
by Eclissy
Summary: It was all just an accident. Or maybe it wasn't. Or maybe it was. But if it was, what in the world were you thinking? But maybe it's time to stop thinking. Maybe you should just let it run and see what happens. Ash/Adventurer Fluffy Oneshot. Originally a fill for a prompt on the DF Kink Meme.


"Why am I such a loser?" I groan, kneeling beside the fountain and rest my head on its edge.

Why was I even here? It's so cold and everyone's probably gone to Frostvale to celebrate the holidays. I should be going there instead of being stupid back here in Falconreach by the nearly frozen fountain.

Then again if everyone's in Frostvale right now, that means that _they_ are definitely there. Why wouldn't the great Hero of Falconreach be there? This was the third time that they had saved the holidays. Everyone must be carrying the hero on their shoulders to get them to place the star on top of the tallest tree. I should be there too. But that means I have to face them.

I can't do that. Not while I'm feeling this way.

It was all because I saw those two the night before. Late last night when all of Falconreach had stuffed themselves into Serenity's inn after our hero saved everyone from an eternity frozen in coal.

It was rowdy even though we could barely move. I remember the hero hugging me when I finally got a hold of a chair and laughing before ruffling my hair and telling me to sit tight. They were going to grab some cocoaberry juice. Before I could say anything, they got lost in the crowd.

I sat there watching everyone having a good time raising toasts, trading stories, tobogganing down the stairs and avoiding the area in front of the fire place. Mistletoe was dangling above there. When I noticed that sprig, two people were pushed under it.

A pretty mage and a rogue glare back at their giggling friends who then turned and melted back into the crowd to give them room.

The mage clasped her hands together, blushing deeply and staring intently at the fire. The rogue coughed into his fist and shifted on his feet. After a moment of awkwardness, the two tentatively lock gazes and edged closer to one another. They stared at each other like they were both in a trance probably not daring to breathe. The mage made the first move, getting up on their toes and reaching forward to hold the rogue's hands. The rogue tipped his head down, letting his eyes close before their noses brushed and they shared a gentle kiss.

Suddenly I saw myself as the one under the mistletoe, closing my eyes and kissing someone who was clearly my best friend, the person who I looked up to the most, the one who made my heart want to jump out of my chest and run laps and the one who I had to talk to in the next minute so I have to calm down if I don't want to embarrass myself.

And then the mage pulled back and her expression soured. She frowned and her eyes darted away from the rogue to someone else. Confused, the rogue followed her gaze and he shuddered almost as if he had caught sight of some unwanted audience.

Namely me.

Oh no no no, I thought I was being subtle. Is my mouth open? Am I drooling? Please tell me I'm not drooling.

My jaw was hanging open and I immediately shut my mouth before I wiped it with the back of my hand to check for drool. There wasn't any but the look on their faces told me that I accidently made it look like I was drooling.

The mage grabbed the rogue's arm and pulled him back into the crowd of people. The rogue shook his head disapprovingly at me as they left.

I felt mortified. It got even worse when a warm body bumped into me, shoved a cup of cocoaberry juice into my hands and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Ash." They smiled warmly at me, taking a swig from their sloshing cup of juice. All of my attention was on their mouth and I swallowed hard. A drop of dark pink liquid dripped from the corner of their mouth as they finished the cup. Without meaning to I leaned towards them, aiming to get a taste of something sweet.

What was I going to do? Just give them a peck right then and there? I must have been going out of my mind!

"Woah there Ash!" I flinched back, startled at their words. "Are you sick?"

"W-what?" I stuttered, ready to bolt.

They gently placed a hand on my forehead as they scrutinized my reddening cheeks.

"You look too warm. Did the cold get to you? You look kinda out of it too." They said, leaning in closer to get a better look.

"Oh. That's what you meant?" I asked quietly, trying not to let my voice shake.

"What else did you think I meant?" They asked, chuckling as they let their hand slide back over to the back of my head to hold me still. I blinked and our foreheads were suddenly touching and their eyes stared intently into mine. "You're really warm. Do you have a fever? A headache?" They asked, concerned.

That drop of cocoaberry juice was still clinging on to the corner of their mouth. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"You have something there," I choked out, not sure of what I was doing. "It's right here." I point to the corner of my mouth, finger trembling.

"Do I have something in my teeth? Is it on my mouth?" They asked, reaching up to touch their lips as they released their hold of me. I didn't want to feel disappointed that they had let go but I did.

They ran a finger across their lips, checking for anything clinging on.

Wow, they must be soft and- no no, stop! I'm going to lose it if we keep going on like this.

"Nu-No, it's here," I reach out and to touch their cheek with my fingertips. The moment my fingers brushed against their skin, I stopped thinking and half jumped out of my seat to kiss them.

It lasted half a second and I hardly touched them at all but it still made me drop my drink. My lips landed where the drop of juice was and I reeled back, surprised at myself. They gasped at my sudden movement before biting down in their lip and clamping both hands over their mouth.

I messed up.

I tried to say something; anything that would make it seem normal. Unfortunately, "The quickest way to clean that up was with my mouth," wasn't the best answer but I stuttered it out anyway. Realizing that it was the dumbest sounding excuse ever, I tried laughing to lighten the mood but they didn't respond.

"Oh would you look at the time, I got to go…water the…bricks of my house…" I stood and sprinted out of the inn as fast as I could, knocking down a few adventurers in the process.

I heard someone yell for me to come back but since it was probably an angry adventurer or that rogue or mage, I didn't stop.

I didn't stop till I was across the bridge to Oaklore.

* * *

"I can't believe I did that," I groan, feeling the memory burn in my mind. "Why did I do that?"

After I had ran away from the inn, I hid for the rest of the night and most of today. Once I was sure most of everyone, or at least the people that mattered, had left for Frostvale, I came back. I sat myself by the fountain and that's where I've been sitting for the past…I lost track.

But I had a lot of time to think.

"And I still have nothing," I lean over the ledge of the fountain and sigh at the sad sack who was staring back from the rippling water alone on Frostvale eve. "How am I going to fix it? Is that even possible?"

Could I fix it by saying it was an accident?

"Obviously it wasn't!" I shout at my reflection, glaring at myself. Then, I run what happened yesterday through my mind again. It was sort of an accident. Sort of.

I could say that I slipped forward and I kissed them by accident. There were a lot of people around. Someone bumped into me and that's how it happened. I was just acting awkward afterwards because I was embarrassed. Yes! That'll work!

Relief floods my senses and I leap to my feet, ready to sprint to Frostvale to find the hero.

"But then I'd be lying to them," I think out loud. My chest feels heavy again and I flop back down next to the fountain. "I don't want to lie to them." And knowing them, even if I did try to lie, they'd see right through me. The hero knows me really well. Maybe even more than my mom.

"That's a weird thought." I sigh, back to frowning at my reflection again.

The hero's known me for more than three years. It took me just a week to figure out that I wanted to be more than friends.

But that's near impossible. I mean, they're the hero and I'm…me.

They slayed dragons and rescued princes and princes on a regular basis. They'd go out adventuring with the elite, prevented wars and won them and help out gods personally (well, a god and they never specified what god). How am I supposed to stand on equal ground with them? Even if I became an Archknight, even the best in Lore, I'd still be in their shadow.

What if it looks like I just like them because they're the hero?

"Thinking about all of this is making me want to jump off a cliff." I scratch the back of my head. What about thinking of something nice for a bit to cheer myself up? That'll probably help out a bit.

Let's say the hero liked me back? What would that be like? Now that I think about it, not a lot would change. We'd still talk like normal, hang out like normal and go adventuring like normal. Except we'd be able to make out like normal. That sounds amazing.

I sigh again, feeling my cheeks tingle.

"Then again, thinking about all of this is kinda creepy isn't it?" I ask myself, shaking the image of the hero and I out of my head as I shakily stood.

"Does this mean I'm sort of creep? Oh man, it means I'm a creep!" I bury my face into my hands.

"You don't start kissing right away anyways. When do people start? Do you hold hands first? I think you hold hands first. Are there boundaries that I need to be aware of or is there an unspoken law I haven't heard of? Should I write stuff down?" I scratch the back of my head as I pace around the fountain, trying to think harder. All that did was make me even more confused.

"I'd suck at kissing anyways." I groan, sitting back down on the edge of the fountain and kicking over some dirty snow.

How could those two have done that so naturally? If I had accidently wandered under there with someone else, anyone else really, I'd probably just lay down on the ground and cry. Well, not that dramatic but something close to that. All that couple did was look at each other and it just sort of happened.

I guess what I did to the hero just sort of happened too. I was also doing it wrong. The way the mage and rogue kissed was really…indescribable. Or I'm just really inept at anything like this.

"It was just a normal kiss. I can pull that off," I turn to look at my reflection again and purse my lips. "That doesn't look right," I furrow my brow at my reflection. "It isn't like kissing my mom. It should be…more intense?" I try puckering harder. Now I look kinda scary. Maybe I have to close my eyes?

I squeeze my eyes shut and pucker my lips again. Darn, I can't see anything. What if I miss? That would be embarrassing and-

"Ash, why are you making duck faces at the fountain?"

I whirl around and choke back a scream. Oh no, it's the hero!

"He-hey there," I stutter, quivering as I stand. "Long time no see…" Darn, I just saw them yesterday. What's wrong with me?

"How come you're not at Frostvale. I tried asking around for you but no one saw you so I came back here," the hero sits on the edge of the fountain. "Are you tired or something?"

I stare at the hero for a moment, surprised that they were acting as if nothing happened. Maybe it was really nothing to them.

"I'm actually exhausted." I sit down beside them, giving them some space. The hero just scoots closer until our knees touch. I start getting nervous again.

"Were you busy today? I didn't see you at all." They say, becoming concerned.

"I guess so…"

"Oh…" They reply before looking down at their snow covered boots.

We sat together in silence. Minutes pass and nothing happens besides the fact that I was sweating waterfalls.

"Boy it's really warm," I laugh, tugging at my scarf. "I'm starting to melt here."

"Ash, it's snowing out." The hero reminds me.

"Oh, so it is. I was just joking around." But it really was hot. I had to turn away to keep them from seeing me blush. This is the worst. Maybe I should just run away to Dragesvard and become a mustachioed palm tree salesman.

"Hey, Ash? Can I ask you something?" The hero says and I glance over my shoulder to check on them. They had also turned their back to me too. "The cocoaberry juice…" They continue without waiting for me to reply. "Did I accidently get the for-adults-only cocoaberry juice?"

"Um…It didn't taste like it…"

"Oh good…Say," The hero begins, slightly shriller now. I turn back to face them, trying to figure out what was making them nervous all of a sudden.

Their hands were clasped together on their knees and they were boring holes into the ground with their stare. They were acting like a gigantic hungry dragon had snuck up on them and was breathing down their neck. In other words, they were probably creeped out by me.

"…Are you a lunch type of person or a dinner type of person?" They ask, tentatively turning back to face me. I didn't really quite hear them.

"…I'm sorry..." I mumble.

"What was that? I didn't hear you. Did you say lunch? Um, I'm a big lunch person too. Who needs dinner? Ha. I know you and I have eaten lunch before but maybe we can try out-"

"I'M SO SORRY!" I throw myself to the ground and get on my knees to apologize.

Surprised at my actions, the hero leaps up to their feet on the fountain.

"PLEASE CAN WE STILL BE FRIENDS PLEASE?"

"Ash. ASH! Calm down!" The hero hops down and kneels beside me. "Yeah we can still be friends but why are you apologizing so much for?"

"That thing I did last night! Don't you remember?" I look up at them.

"You meant tha-" The hero cut themselves off. "What did you do? I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" Was it that bad?

"No I don't…Maybe you should do it again…You know, to refresh my memory." The hero makes a quivery smile and leans closer, pointing at the corner of their mouth.

"Wait. What?"

"I don't remember a lot from last night. Exciting night, huh? Ha ha…So yeah. Why not do it again?" They were slowly but surely inching closer. "Though I remember some parts…"

Oh no, they were getting too close. Their face was right next to mine now and I'm going to do it! I'm going to do it and I won't be able to control myself. I have to stop!

"Ah…ahhhh…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" I open my mouth and a scream escapes. I leap to my feet and attempt to run again but arms wrap around my legs and I come crashing down into fluffy white snow with a yelp.

"No you don't!" The hero grimaces, clutching my legs and dragging me back to them. "You aren't getting away this time!"

Suddenly, their arms release my legs and they throw themselves on top of me, using their weight to keep me from escaping.

"Let me go! I'm a menace to mankind!" I try to cover my face with my hands but they were stuck in between me and the hero.

"Ash. Ash! Look at me." The hero says. How could I not look at them? They were amazing, they were a wonder to gaze at. Also they were right in my face right now so I couldn't see anything else but that's beside the point.

"Ash, if you're going to apologize for anything…apologize for leaving me hanging." Before I could ask what they meant by that, their lips lightly touch mine for hardly a second. I could barely feel it but already I want more.

A thousand thoughts ran through my mind but before I could clear it up and think rationally, words jump out of my mouth.

"I…Um…I didn't quite catch that." I stammer. "Could you repeat that please?"

"Of course," They smile and our lips touch once again. I kiss back this time and feel blood rushing to my ears. It lasted longer than a second. Much longer. But when they pull back, it still didn't feel like enough. "Another one please?"

"Geez, Ash. You're going to kill me with your adorableness." They kiss me again and we both smile against each-others lips, laughing at how silly we were being.

"So, everything okay now?" They ask rolling of to lie beside me. "Whatever you were worried about, it's fine now?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Great. The best thing ever." At that, the hero laughs again and I feel them take a hold of my hand. I squeeze back, feeling my nervousness fade to nothing.

For a while, we lie there staring up at the stars. But with the hero here, if a million shooting stars shot by, I wouldn't notice a single one. I was just enjoying the moment with them.

"Ash, what exactly were you worried about?"

"A lot of things. I was afraid that you were offended. Maybe that this would ruin our friendship. That I'm probably not good enough and that I was a creep."

"Going in order, I wasn't offended, just surprised. I'll always be your friend. You are good enough for anything and it is impossible for you to be a creep. You'd need a butt load of magic and some tutors. A lot of tutors. An army." They laugh again which made me laugh and we ended up laughing for so long that our stomachs felt like they were going to burst out of us and run away.

But then mine grumbles.

Right. I didn't eat anything at all today. Did I even go to the bathroom today?

"I bet there's still some food going on in Frostvale," the hero says, getting to their feet and helping me up on mine. "How about we make that our first date?"

"Sounds cool." I smile wide and we both blush.

"Then let's race!" The hero rushes off, leaving me in their dust.

"That isn't fair!" I yell as I run after them into the night.

We sprint off together, only leaving footprints and our worries behind in the snow.

**Hello there. This is Eclissy speaking. Want some Author notes?**

**So this here little fic was made for a prompt on the DF Kink Meme that was just recently born on tumblr. Someone put up a prompt and I filled it with to the best of my capabilities. The prompt was asking for Ash and the Adventurer kissing for the first time. If your out there person who requested the fic, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**As you can see, this is an insert your character/adventurer here fic. At least I hope it is. I still feel like I'm sticking to Ty's personality too much. I hope it isn't noticeable or annoying.**

**To be honest, I had a lot of trouble with the second half. It feels to wordy and no action. I'm really sorry about that but it was becoming a big mess so I cut it down and this was the best product.**

**To those of you who have read my other fics, sorry for the unannounced hiatus. I've been busy recently and I have no idea how to make an announcement without being rude. I've also hit some writer's blocks but I've recently gotten over them so expect updates soon. **

**I've also been working on another project which would better be discussed about in Drowning. It's a modern AU with the usual pairing because I am a one trick pony. *cries guiltily* It's still in the works but the plans have been worked out and it'll be updating on my tumblr account. I might put it up here eventually when I'm not embarrassed about it anymore.**

**I have just recently found the "insert horizontal line" button. I am an idiot. I apologize profusely.**

**I also accidentally a Yuno. I can't**

**But more importantly, thanks for reading and reviews are very much appreciated. This is the first time I've done this pairing so it would help a lot if I got some pointers on characterization and such.**

**Thanks for reading guys. See you next time. *Flies off on lawnmower* Follow your dreams.**

***Edit: That was me at three in the morning. I'm sorry. **


End file.
